Unspoken Words
by TheAlphasGirl
Summary: Oneshot. Lexie finds out some big info and is worried how Mark will react. M/L Romance. Rated M for Language and some sensuality. Enjoy!


Nauseous

Panic

Fear

These were all things, Lexie Grey was feeling in that moment. She sat with her back to the tub and her knees pulled to her chest. Lexie's pale and shaking hand moved up to cover her mouth. She had no idea why, but it was just instinctive. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the sticks in her hand.

Pregnant

Pregnant

Pregnant

All four tests, different brands, said the same thing. Pregnant. Lexie felt as if the whole world was crumbling around her. her body ached with fear and as her body changed to hold another being within itself. Subconsciously, her hand drifted to her belly to rub the now prominent baby bump.

How?..

Well she knew how, but Mark and she had always been safe. **Always**

A few lone tears fell from her eyes and onto the bathroom floor. What was she going to do? Would she keep it? There was no question about that, Lexie for one had never believed in abortion, if the women/ family had the means to take care of the child, which she did.

A sharp knock at the door brought her to her senses, "Lexie?" Meredith.

Lexie moved quickly to toss the tests and various boxes into the trash, "Uh-Uh Yeah. Just a minute!" She scrambled up, knocking her knee on the porcelain bowl, and opened the door to a confused Meredith.

"Are you okay? You were in there for a long time…" Meredith looked her over, noticing her red swollen eyes and pale complexion.

Lexie had planned to keep it to herself until she told Mark, but she couldn't. She needed to talk to someone and her sister was the only one she had. Her mother was Dead, her father was elsewhere.

More tears fell from her face and she pulled her sister into the bathroom with her. Sobbing, Lexie fell to the cold tile floor.

"Oh Lexie…" Meredith sat next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Talk to me."

She sniffled and looked up at her. "I-I'm pr-pregnant.." Her words came out in a dull whisper, nearly inaudible.

Meredith's eyes widened, and she took a deep breath. She had to be calm for her sister.

"When? Who? Ho- Forget the how." Questions rambled from her lips before she could stop them.

Lexie bit her lip and wiped away some of the salty tears from her cheeks. "Maybe 4 weeks. I- I cant remember the exact date." Her head fell into her hands and she groaned.

"Who's the Father?" Meredith asked slowly, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

A light blush overtook Lexie's pale face, and she turned her head a bit. "Mark.."

"Mark Sloan?" ,Anger clouded Meredith's vision, "Lexie, come on. You know better then I do how-"

Lexie cut her off. "I know. I know. But Meredith, with me he's different. He's gentle and sweet. He cares, I know he does."

Meredith pulled Lexie closer and ran a comforting finger through her hair. "Fine I'll take your word for it…..So are you going to tell him?"

"I'm scared Mer. I don't want him to hate me for this. I don't want him to hate this baby. Our Baby." She gently rubbed her bump, looking at it.

Meredith pulled Lexie's gaze up to hers. "If he really is the way you say he is, then he wont. You can't let him miss the chance to be a father. As mush as I hate to say it, you need to tell him."

An hour later, Meredith drove Lexie to Mark's place. Putting the car in park, Meredith turned to Lexie. Her head was against the window, fogging the cool glass with its heat.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked her in a comforting whisper.

Lexie gave a little nod and started to unbuckle her seatbelt. " Yeah I'll be fine. You can go ahead and go home if you want. If I have to I'll call a cab."

Meredith reached over and grasped Lexie's hand, giving her a sad smile. "Ill talk to you later…. And, Lex?"

"Yeah?"

" I better not see you at work tomorrow."

Lexie smiled lightly and shut the door to the car. Her legs instinctively took her forward into the building. Within a minute she was halfway up the elevator. She'd been to Mark's many times before, but this time was different. She knew that the events of this visit would not end up with hot kisses and love making on his queen sized bed. The elevator dinged as she reached Marks floor. Slowly she stepped out and looked down the desolate hall.

It took all of her courage but she finally managed to raise her fist and knock on his door.

A year seemed to pass before he answered. Mark stood before her in grey sweats, and a white t-shirt. His usual stubble added to his roguish appeal. Grey was streaked through his short brown hair, on him it looked gorgeous.

Tired blue eyes shot to hers. "Lex? What are you doing here? Its almost one.."

"I-I'm sorry. It's just… I have to talk to you." Lexie bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. _I will not cry_, she thought, _I will not cry…_

Mark ushered her inside. " Lexie, is everything okay?" His voice was rough with sleep and nearly brought her to her knees.

Her body shook lightly as the tears broke free. All the emotions she had pent up since taking those tests broke free. Before she could collapse, Mark wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

Normally he would have been put off at the sight of a woman crying. But this wasn't just any woman. This was Lexie. _His _Lexie.

With quiet hushing sounds, Mark pulled her onto the bed. He shifted so his back was to he Headboard and Lexie was curled into his side. Her tears soaked through his shirt, and burned his skin.

Her tears slowly came to a stop and all that escaped her was a few simple sniffles.

Mark tenderly stroked her hair, " Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

She nodded and shifted so she was facing him. Her hand was on his upper thigh, gently plucking at a loose string on his sweatpants.

Her voice was quiet. "You have to promise that you wont get mad at me."

Mark lifted her chin gently with his knuckle. "I could never be mad at you Lexie. Never.."

He sealed his words with a light kiss to her lips. A shock went up her spine with the kiss and Lexie pulled back with a gasp, "I'm pregnant."

Mark's eyes widened and his body froze. For a minute Lexie thought he had gone catatonic, but then a wide grin spread across his face. " Pregnant.. As in with a baby?" He asked stupidly.

Lexie laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's the only kind."

Mark flipped them over so he was hovering over her body. The bed squeaked with the movement. His lips slanted over hears, methodical fingers tangling into her hair. Heat coursed through Lexie's body from his kiss, more so than ever before.

Her hands ran up his back, pushing his shirt up along the way, and gripped his shoulders.

"God Lexie, I've never been so happy in my whole life. A baby… My baby, is growing inside you," he whispered against her lips, and kisses her passionately. Their tongues tangle in a fiery match, battling for dominance. After a minute he pulls away and gazes into her eyes, that where half shut with pleasure.

His eyes run over all the contours of her face, the curve of her blushing cheeks, the little button nose of hers, and her gorgeous hazel eyes. He loved the woman underneath him. He loved her soft curves and how they fit perfectly with his. He loved her personality, her photographic memory. He loved that she was going to be the mother of his child. Before, the thought of being a father would have scared him shitless, but now…. He had Lexie.

She looked up at him, her swollen lips turned up into a slight smile. "You're not mad?"

He moved so he was leaning on his elbows, his chest touching hers, so he could tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "God no," he whispered, "I'm actually happy…. So Happy."

Mark began to press gently kisses all over her face, reassuring her of the truth in his words. His hands moved low, and he gently pushed up her T-shirt. The tips of his fingers ran over the bump that was right above the button of her jeans. Their eyes met, unspoken words drifting between them.

Lexie nodded and he moved down her body so his head was where his hand had resided. She felt a warm brush of velvet and knew it was his lips. Little bits of warm air, let her know that he was whispering.

" Little guy… It's your daddy. I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and your mommy. I'm going to take care of you and Mommy. Don't ever doubt that…"

His words brought tears to her eyes, the honesty in his voice, it let her know that he was telling the truth. Her hands dove into his hair and she gently pulled him up to meet her eyes. "I love you, Mark Sloan. So much."

"I love you too, Lexie.", They turned over so Mark's chest was pressed up to her back. His arm wound around her waist and his hand was splayed gently over her womb. Gently, he nuzzled her neck and kissed up her shoulder. Warm lips grazed her ear lobe.

"Sleep." He whispered and within seconds she was engulfed by darkness


End file.
